The purpose of this project is to determine the incidence rates, rates of progression, and risk factors for the chronic complications of type 2 diabetes. The study is conducted in the Pima Indians of the Gila River Indian Community, who have participated in a longitudinal epidemiologic study since 1965 (see project Z01 DK 69000). Risk factors for the major complications of diabetes, retinopathy, nephropathy, and coronary artery disease, are determined by longitudinal follow-up of diabetic subjects. Methods of ascertainment of these complications include fundus photography, measurement of urine albumin and serum creatinine concentrations, and electrocardiography. Studies of the genetic basis of diabetic nephropathy are described in project report Z01 DK 69028-10 PECR. - Diabetes mellitus, complications, coronary artery disease, nephropathy - Human Subjects